Moonlight
by Daffne
Summary: Oneshot. Es la primera noche que pasarán a solas desde que Naruto volvió de su entrenamiento.Sakura siempre lo consideró un amigo Naruto la consideraba mucho más.Pero aveces una mirada acompañada del silencio de la noche vale más que las palabras.Narusaku


Mi primer fic o. Es un pequeño Narusaku que se me ocurrió en la clase de matemáticas mientras debía estar haciendo unos ejercicios xD Se que es cortito pero espero que a los que les guste esta pareja encuentren algo de su agrado entre esas palabras .

**Moonlight Love**

En una cálida noche de verano, en un pequeño descampado, dos jóvenes ninjas bucaban un lugar donde descansar. Posaron sus mochilas en el suelo con desgana y se sentaron derrumbados por el cansancio.

Naruto no podía parar de pensar que sería la primera noche que pasaría a solas con Sakura, aunque fuese en una misión, tan solo estaban ellos dos bajo la luna. Se tumbó para poder observar el cielo y para, disimuladamente, mirarla. Verla en la penumbra, tan solo alumbrados por las estrellas, le hacía encontrarla mucho más hermosa.

Sakura lo miró durante unos instantes. Y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Naruto no se podía imaginar cuanto lo había echado en falta durante aquellos dos años y medio. Había estado demasiado tiempo sin su mejor amigo cerca. Y por la noche muchos de sus pensamientos antes de dormir, habían sido para él.

Vió que en la cara de Naruto había un pequeño añarazo. Se incorporó y se puso de rodillas a su lado. Este se sentó al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Sakura. Ella posó suavemente su mano sobre la herida y empezó a curarla. Naruto cerró los ojos y disfrutó del roce de su piel. Deseaba que no apartara su mano de su cara, quería seguir sintiendo esa calidez, ese pequeño consuelo de poder tenerla cerca por unos instantes.

Sakura lo miraba atentamente. Se sorprendió a si misma recorriendo con su vista cada centímetro de su cara. La herida ya había curado pero la costaba separar su mano de Naruto. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba por su mente, todo era demasiado confuso.

La mano de Sakura se apartó de su cara y Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, despertando de un dulce sueño. Sus ojos se cruzaron y se dedicaron intensas miradas. Naruto sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro, deseaba acercarse más a ella, volver a sentir el roce de su suave piel, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Aún así no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Sakura se sentía demasiado confusa. Naruto era su amigo pero esa mirada, esa noche, ese momento no era de dos amigos. Quería separar sus ojos de los de él pero solo conseguía hundirse más ellos, perderse en esos ojos azules que la transmitían tanta calma, seguridad,calor. Notó como la mano de Naruto buscaba la suya y se la dejó atrapar. Su cuerpo no respondía a sus pensamientos, era incapaz de moverse.

Naruto de nuevo volvió a sentir ese suave tacto al posar su mano sobre la de ella. Y se atrevió a ir más allá. Sin separar por un solo momento sus miradas Naruto acercó su cara a la de ella y, para su sorpresa, como si fuese un acto reflejo, Sakura había hecho lo mismo. Un intenso escalofrío los recorrió a los dos. Sentían el aliento del otro sobre sus labios. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en probar sus delicados besos. Sakura cogió la mano que el había posado sobre la suya y entrelazo sus dedos, dejandole entender que ella tambien deseaba sentir el contacto de sus labios.

Un último contacto entre sus ojos marcó el comienzo del beso. Un hormigueo se apodoró de sus cuerpos . La mano libre de Naruto viajó hasta la cintura de Sakura atrayendola hacia él. Ella posó la suya detrás de la cabeza de Naruto. Se sentían seguros en brazos del otro, poseidos por un ardor en su interior. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había ninguna preocupación en su cabeza. Tan solo existían ellos dos.

Sus labios se separaron con tristeza, con ganas de seguir saboreandose. Sakura acercó su boca al oído de Naruto.

-Te quiero más de lo que jamás imaginé.- Le dijo tiernamente en un pequeño susurro.

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando escuchar esas palabras de su boca que deseaba comprobar que era realidad y no un simple sueño. La volvió a besar igual de delicado como la vez anterior para poniendo aún más pasión. Ella lo entendió, era su forma de decirla que el tambien la amaba con locura.

Se tumbaron abrazados en la tierna hierba contemplando las estrellas que habían sido testigo de su confesión. Intentaron guardar en su memoria cada instante, gesto y palabra de aquella noche que sería imposible de olvidar. Y Sakura, entre los brazos de Naruto, comprendió que durante esos dos años y medio no había estado dedicando sus últimos pensamientos antes de dormir a su mejor amigo, sino a la persona que amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es extraño que en mi primer fic haya escrito un romance cuando por lo general soy fan de angst y tragedy, así que si les gusta este one shot y me decido a escribir más ya van avisados porque me encanta ver sufrir a los personajes por su amor ;O;

Si les gustó aunque solo fuese un poquito o si quieren saber donde vivo para poder venir a lanzarme tomates dejen una review y hagan feliz a este intento de escritora


End file.
